Affair
by Wr1
Summary: Lee and Lucy embark on an affair whilst Guy's in Thailand. Bad summary again because I don't really know what to say. Read and so I know the image for this story isn't from the episode dating.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok so this is a new story will probably be about 5/6 chapters long. I promise this time. this is set just after series 2 episode 6 dating and Guy's in Thailand. I will rewrite some of episode 7 but only snippets to fit in with the story. I'm not too sure about this story at the moment and would love some feedback on it. Otherwise I hope you enjoy. _**

"So how's Guy?" Lee questioned as Lucy came back into the living room, tapping the phone against the palm of her hand. He wasn't jealous he kept on telling himself but he knew he was lying.

Making her way to sit on the sofa next to Lee she replied,"good. He's going out tonight with some business associates." Lucy didn't sound fine she sounded...worried.

"And you're worried because..." He prompted as Lucy shuffled on the sofa. He knew why she was worried. Guy's in Thailand and anything could happen. Anything. He should know his dad had told him enough stories. Not that he wanted to know what his dad had been up to in Thailand.

"What if he cheats on me?" She questioned as she turned to face Lee.

"Do you really want my answer?" Lee questioned as Lucy nodded her head in reply, "I'd cheat on him back."

"Really!?" Lucy squeaked as Lee nodded his head, taking a sip of the drink he held in his hand. That's what he would do but he's no good at giving advice and he probably shouldn't have said that. Oh well,can't back out now.

"Fairs fair," he replied as he stood from the sofa and made his way to his bedroom, leaving Lucy to ponder on the sofa.

**_NGONGONGO_**

The next day when Lucy knocked on Lee's bedroom door he did not expect what happened next. Lucy had grabbed him by his t shirt and had started kissing him.

"What..what?" Lee asked a bit speechless as she pulled back.

"What you said yesterday," was her answer as she begun pushing him through his bedroom door, kicking it shut behind her.

"Guy cheated?"

Kissing him quickly again she replied, "I phoned him earlier. He said he was alone but I could hear a woman in the background telling him to go back to bed."

"Lucy..." But he was cut off by her lips on his as she continued to push him backwards and towards the bed. "Lucy," he tried again as he put his hands on her arms and pushed her back.

"What?" She questioned breathless as her hands went to the hem of his t shirt and began tugging.

"Stop a minute," he said grabbing a hold of her hands. Lucy decided to ignore him as her lips found his jaw line and begun placing kisses along it."Think about it. Lucy you don't want to do this," He tried again as he breathed deeply. Luckily this time Lucy pulled back to look him in the eye.

"I do."

"You don't. Not really. You're just taking my advice and I wouldn't trust my advice myself. You're going to regret it and you're going to lash out on me and...and you're using me. You're using me to get back at Guy," he sighed as Lucy's hands dropped from his to go and sit on his bed.

Going to sit next to her on the bed he heard her sigh as he sat playing with his hands slightly, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

Taking a deep breath Lucy asked, "is it wrong that I still want to?"

"It's how you feel at the moment," Lee said vaguely as he gulped. He knew Lucy would end up having some sort of affair with some man because she had got it into her head that that was the best way for revenge. He really shouldn't have said what he thought about it.

Turning to face him Lucy smiled shyly as her hands found his again, "I want to...and not just because of Guy." She replied as Lee's mouth gaped slightly. Was she saying that she had some sort of feelings for him?

"What?" Lee questioned his mouth snapping shut.

"Oh I don't know," Lucy sighed, "for a while I...I've kind of felt that maybe that there's possibly...something between...us." She finished as Lee's mouth fell open again.

"You...what?" He questioned , shaking his head slightly in shock,"uh Lucy. Are you sure?"

Nodding her head with a small smile she answered,"positive."

"I suppose we could try...that's up to you though. I would like to because I feel the same way but you know it's your decision not mine," he rambled quickly as Lucy's smile widened at Lee's confession.

"You won't feel like I'm using you?" Lucy questioned scared he'd say yes.

"I won't feel like you using me," he whispered back, "but are you sure you want an affair?"

For her answer Lucy simply leant over and kissed him briefly on the lips before whispering, "I want to know," into his ear.

"Well your wish is my command, Miss Adams," Lee whispered back as he kissed her in the crook between her neck and shoulder and lowered her down on to lie flat on the bed. Lucy giggling as he kissed her again.

**_NGONGONGO_**

"So...do you know now?" Lee questioned as they breathed heavily side by side.

"I knew when I first kissed you," Lucy admitted as she turned her head to face him a sly smirk on her lips as Lee's own smile widened.

"That answers my next question then," he smiled as he shuffle closer to her, his arm finding it's way around her waist as she curled into him.

"Any regrets?" He asked into her hair as his finger traced random patterns on her bare shoulder.

Shanking her head she answered,"no you?"

"None at all."


	2. Chapter 2

**_I know this chapter is a bit short I'm sorry. Thanks to everyone who's read it! The reviews mean a lot and so does the favourite and follower. Let me know what you think I'm still not sure about this story. Right I know they're relationship might seem to be moving a bit fast (some might find it that way others might not) in a way but that's how I'd imagine it would be if they ever got together in the show. I don't think they'd waste time. Enjoy._**

"Morning," Lee mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," Lucy replied cheerfully as she kissed his cheek before turning back to the stove. "You're turn to cook tomorrow morning," Lucy informed him as he smiled back before going to stand behind her.

"So that's where my shirt went," he said as his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin rested on her left shoulder, peering over to look at what she was cooking.

"Thought I'd try it on," Lucy replied as she flipped the next pancake on to the plate next to the side.

Kissing the back of her neck Lee answered, "it suits you."

"I thought so too."

_**NGONGONGO**_

Three days later.

"Lee?" Lucy said as she lay on the sofa her legs on his lap and the television on.

"Hm yeah?" Lee answered as his eyes stayed trained on the tv in front of him. Sighing Lucy nudged his leg slightly and finally his head turned to face hers.

"Is it wrong that I don't feel guilty?" She asked as she sat up and linked her hand with his. Being like this with Lee was a lot less awkward than she thought. And it was the truth that she didn't feel guilty although she knew she should feel it at some degree but she didn't.

"Do you find it wrong?" Lee directed the questioned back at her as a small frown appeared on her face.

Sighing she answered,"yeah a bit. I mean I'm cheating on him and I don't feel as if I'm doing anything wrong."

"Why's that?" He asked curiously.

"Because this feels right," she answered blushing slightly as Lee grinned. Leaning forward Lee kissed the tip of her nose as Lucy scrunched it up slightly.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Lucy admitted as she ducked her head. Lee's smile turned into a small frown as Lucy answered him. He'd hoped that she'd finish with Guy but she didn't know what she was doing.

"Oh."

"Lee," Lucy sighed as she moved to sit on her knees next to his side her hand going to his cheek and her forehead going to rest against his,"I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"If you're going to at some point finish what we have, please do it now," Lee whispered as tears stung Lucy's eyes. Even if it had only been a few days since this whole affair begun she couldn't imagine ending this with him.

Kissing him on the lips Lucy answered,"I'm not going to do that."

"I don't want to be the bit on the side either, Lucy," he argued as her eyes closed as she shook her head, their foreheads still touching.

"You'll always be more than that. I'll sort it I promise," she swore as the hand still resting on his cheek found it's way around to the back of his neck.

"Ok. Just don't take too long to decide."

"I'll try not to," was her reply as Lee brought her in for a hug, his face buried between the crook of her neck and shoulder as one arm clutched her tightly around the waist and the other stayed in her hair. Straddling one of his legs she sighed as her chin rested on his shoulder and her eyes closed, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

_**NGONGONGO**_

"Guy's back tomorrow," Lucy said into the darkness of his bedroom, Lee curled up behind her.

"Can we not talk about your boyfriend in bed?" He asked as he laid a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Lee questioned as Lucy's hand played with his that rested on her stomach.

"Not deciding what to do yet," she admitted as she turned to face him in the bed a sad smile playing on her lips.

"It's ok," was his reply. It wasn't really but he couldn't make her feel guilty about it. Lucy needed the time and he understood that but he wished she would just hurry up. He was beginning to doubt everything.

"It's not," was her retort as Lee inched closer.

"Ok it's not but I don't want you worrying about it or feeling guilty because you're making me wait. I'm willing to wait for you, Lucy. I always will be willing to wait for you," was his honest reply as Lucy blinked back tears.

"You won't have to wait too long," she promised him as she gave him a soft kiss to the cheek.

Instead of replying Lee kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Right I'm stuck on the next chapter. I need some lines and scenes from the episode Gangster because I can't find subtitles anywhere! So if you come across them can you let me know please? Also I need to know what scenes you'd like me to change in that episode to go with this story. Thank you. Enjoy.**_

"What?" Lucy shouted as she made her way toward Lee's bedroom. Guy was visiting for the first time after he came back from Thailand later that day and she knew Lee was upset about it and she was nervous.

"Come and have a look," Lee exclaimed like a little child as he popped his head out if the door and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his bedroom.

"Why on earth have you got a hammock?!" Lucy questioned as she kept his hand in hers and stared at the white roped hammock tied somehow to each end of the wall. Turning her head up she laughed at the fake sunset Lee had taped to the ceiling and then her expression turned into a soft smile as she spied the random candles spotted around the place.

"What do you think?" He questioned nervously as she squeezed his hand.

"It's lovely thank you," Lucy replied as she gave him a kiss to his cheek.

"Thought it's be a nice way to spend some time together," he admitted as Lucy begun feeling guilty, she'd decided on what to do but didn't know how or when to do it.

"C'mon," nudging her head towards the hammock she pulled him near it as he sat down cautiously first before laying down. Shaking her head she smiled fondly as she sat on the rope before turning to lie, making the hammock rock a little.

Shifting she moved so her head was resting on his shoulder and her hand resting on his chest. Lee moved his arm to circle her waist as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

Closing her eyes Lucy spoke, "I've decided."

"Really?" Lee squeaked as his grip tightened around her.

"Yeah," Lucy sighed, "I'm going to finish with Guy. I can't do it today because he's just come back home it would be unfair."

"Ok," he smiled into her hair as Lucy's own smile widened.

Turning so her chin was resting on his chest facing him he lifted his head so he could reach and give her a chaste kiss, before pulling back and kissing her nose. Resting her head back on his chest she giggled as she saw Lee lift the tv remote and switched the tv on where it was in perfect view from the hammock. When she begun drifting off to sleep she swore she heard him whisper love you but then again she was tired.

**_NGONGONGO_**

"Hi, darling," Guy announced as he breezed into the flat. Lucy gave Lee a small smile as she made her way towards Guy, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "hi, Lee."

"Alright," was Lee's reply as he kept his eyes int he tv not wanting to think about Guy and Lucy behind him.

"How was the trip?" Lucy questioned brightly trying not to let any anger slip into her tone of voice. It would be a bit hypocritical now anyway.

It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would when she heard the woman's voice in the background. In a way she was a bit relieved. Lucy didn't really love Guy she knew that and she had suspicions that he knew that. Whenever he said it she never replied with the same. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel like it felt with Lee.

"I'll tell you about it," Guy insisted as he and Lucy went and sat on the sofa.

Breathing deeply Lee plastered on a fake smile.

**_NGONGONGO_**

A few days later.

"And what's this?" Barbara questioned as she pointed at the candles still adorning Lee's room. Barely lifting his head from the hammock that still hung he answered.

"Helps me relax."

"Oh yeah," she said in a way that meant she didn't believe him. Making his bed she begun to clean the room as Lee rocked back and froth on the hammock, the tv playing.

"And why have you got a woman's shirt here?" She asked suspiciously as Lee shot up, fumbling and then managing to twist his leg and fall out of the hammock as he clambered to his feet. Snatching the green shirt from Barbara who wore a smirk and gave him a raised eyebrow he shoved it into his top drawer.

"No ones," he exclaimed hastily as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, trying not to think about how close that was.

"Mystery woman? Don't think I won't find out," Barbara warned as she pointed a finger at him before going back to cleaning.

NGONGONGO

Lee sat on the sofa as Lucy ran around behind him. Turning his head to face her he saw that she was moving things out of a way in a rush as she sped to get ready for work.

"What are you looking for?" He asked just as she ran into her bedroom, completely missing his question. Sighing Lee turned around, propped his feet up on the coffee table and switched the television on.

Just as Lucy ran in from her bedroom Barbara walked in through the door, "you haven't seen my green shirt have you?" Lucy questioned before running off again.

Barbara's eyebrows raised an impressive height when she turned to face Lee who was now cringing in the corner of the sofa. She startled out of shock when Lucy asked, "have you?"

"Lucy..." Lee begun as he turned to face her an apologetic expression on his face.

And that's when Lucy remembered and clamped a hand to her mouth stifling a mumbled, "oh shit."

Simultaneously they both turned to face Barbara who was still in a slight state of shock, her head zooming back and forth between the two.

"Either Lee's been stealing your clothes to wear or you two are sleeping together," she blurted out as Lucy sighed and made her way to sit next to Lee.

"You can't tell anyone," Lucy begun as she fidgeted nervously.

"So you two are having an affair?" Barbara questioned again slowly as the two sitting on the sofa nodded their heads slowly. "And Guy doesn't know?" This time Lee and Lucy shook their heads.

"I'm telling him soon. There just hasn't been a right time," Lucy explained as Lee's hand crept secretly to find hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze as she turned to face him.

"Oh don't start with the eyes and love sick glances," Barbara moaned. Secretly she was happy for them but if they were going to begin to act all lovey dovey she'd punch them both in the face. "Anyway Lucy aren't you late for work?"

Jumping up from the sofa Lucy ran towards Lee's bedroom before appearing with the green shirt in hand. Throwing it to Barbara to clean she grabbed her jacket and slung it on, before rushing to the kitchen to grab her handbag.

"See you later," Lucy exclaimed as she gave Lee a surprise kiss on the lips before running out of the door, leaving Barbara to cross her arms over her chest. Turning to face Lee she said one word.

"Explain."

**_Sorry it it was pretty plotless but I needed this filler and I thought it would be fun if Barbara found out. Thanks for reading and if you could let me know what you think and possibly give me some help I will be very grateful._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I finally gotten round to writing this chapter sorry for the wait. It's the first time I've done it like this properly so I'm not sure about it. Most of it is dialogue from the script Gangster but near the end there's a couple of bits that I've added in. This is probably more of a what are they thinking about during this part. Enjoy and let me know what you think._**

"So your just going to parade around the flat doing a catwalk in clothes Al Capone's making you wear, are you?" He was jealous. Really jealous. He wished he could afford to buy Lucy expensive gifts but he couldn't. He was working on it though. Trying to find a better job than being an ice cream man but he was getting nowhere.

"He's not making me wear anything," Lucy defended. She had her own rights and it was her decision on what she wore and everything else for that matter.

Lucy could tell Lee felt a bit put out but she was working on telling Guy that it was over but then he walked in and said that he'd booked secret holiday and she couldn't say no and in front of Lee. Guy was going to kill them both when he found out. Maybe he'd booked the holiday because he felt guilty about Thailand but she really didn't want to go.

Sighing Lucy pulled out the next item out of the bag and she could feel Lee's eyes light up slightly.

"Actually, what do I know. I'll go and choose some music," he exclaimed as Lucy smirked. Maybe she could make it up to him a bit.

"Go on then. I'll be there in five," Lucy had to laugh as Lee's face lit up and as he scampered away from her.

NGONGONGO

"C'mon Tim come with me. I'm just trying to protect Lucy," he really was. Lee didn't want anything to happen to her. He couldn't take that risk. He loved her.

NGONGONGO

"Hello," Lee said quietly as he and Tim entered Guy's office. The desk chair had it's back to them. There was a gun like sound and they both jumped.

"If anybody moves, I'll kill ya. What have I done to make you treat me so…disrespectfully?" Said a husky voice on the seat before Lucy turned around with a hat and hole punch. He was going to get her back for that later.

"How did you know we were here?" Tim questioned as Lee ducked his head.

"I heard you," Lucy admitted as Lee blushed. She was hiding in his wardrobe when Tim had gone over to talk to him.

"We were whispering," they were because Tim was scared Lucy would hear through the door but even the whispering was loud enough to make it through the wood of the wardrobe.

And who taught you to do that? Ian Paisley! So you're not letting this gangster thing go then?" Of course Lee wasn't going to let this go. He was only trying to look after her.

Deciding to get a little dig in for scaring him earlier he said, "If we're going to talk about this properly at least take the rest of the tissue out of your mouth."

Lucy answered with a slight sense of disbelief in her tone, "I have."

"Oh. So where's Guy?"

"He popped down to the stables to measure some heads for your beds," she may as well scare them some more whilst she as at it. Plus it was payback for what Lee said. It was only teasing but she couldn't resist the little digs. It's what made them 'them.'

"Yeah laugh it up. You wouldn't be laughing if you had seen what I saw this morning," and he wasn't on about what they both saw that morning and he knew the retort Lucy had lined up and he couldn't say what he wanted to because Tim was there.

"I bet I would," and there it was.

Making his point clearer lee answered with a slight tone of worry in his voice,"Guy receiving a package in the back alley. And he was looking round suspiciously."

"Well he would."

"Oh hi. This is a pleasant surprise. And Lee as well," Guy exclaimed as he entered and Lee had to roll his eyes and glare at him a bit.

"Just came round for a bit of advice, actually. I need to send a package that's quite urgent," he said making something up on the spot as Lucy kept her eyes trained on him.

"Cashier number five, please," again she couldn't resist.

"Yeah that's right it isn't a post office, Lee – it's a lap – dancing club," Guy backed up as Lee seethed.

"Sex booth number five, please. It's just saw you having a package delivered. I'm guessing that was a courier service," Tim added helping him out a bit.

"No. That was Jerry my driver. He was just dropping off my passport for this weekend."

"Passport?"

"Yeah. It's a bit like you Blockbusters membership card but you get to go abroad," Lee didn't like him that much anyway but that sarcastic comment really made Lee dislike him.

"Anyway, I'll show you both out," Lucy decided to interject as she got up off of the seat adding,"Aren't there a couple of lollipop ladies you need to harass over a suspected dinner money racket?"

"So what exactly are you planning this weekend?" He needed to know.

"It's a secret. I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you," and with that Lee bolted for the door.

Once outside Lucy was waiting for him by the door frame,"Tim's gone out to get the car. I said I'd wait for you so you wouldn't get into anymore trouble," she explained as Lee nodded his head. He could see her point.

"You're not really going on holiday with him, are you?" Lee questioned desperately as they rounded the corner. Grabbing his hand and giving it a quick squeeze she answered him.

"Of course not. I'll tell him. I promise," and Lee hoped she'd keep to it.

NGONGONGO

"Wow! This one looks…cruise-shippy! I'm sorry, I'm not sure about it," she hated the dress.

She had to sigh when Guy replied, "Don't be silly, you look amazing, Lucy! It'll go great with the necklace." He could be so...controlling.

"Oh, yeah, the necklace," truth was she completely forgot about the necklace, anymore sparkles and she'd look like a disco ball,"Sorry about Lee. He's never met people before."

"Oh, it's ok. It's not your fault he fancies you and is insanely jealous."

Huffing in pretence and turning back around to face the mirror Lucy answered,"Don't be ridiculous. There are only two objects of Lee's affections, and they're both attached to Fern Britton," not actually true but she couldn't break up with him now. Not when she was alone in the flat with him. "Actually talking about the necklace, it's a really lovely thought, but don't you think all the sapphires, there's a danger it might make me look a bit…" She really didn't want the necklace.

"What?"

"Bling-bling," she tried to explain in simple terms.

"I don't see how wearing a necklace can make you look like a panda," what was she thinking when she decided to go out with him? "No, it'll look fantastic on you, especially with that dress."

"So it looks like I'm wearing it, then," she wasn't going to get out of this unless she broke up with him but now wasn't the right time. Frustrated with herself and Guy she made an exit for her bedroom. Lucy had to explain to him what she meant by bling-bling,"Actually erm…bling-bling's a rap thing, by the way."

"I know, it was a joke – I may be ancient but I have heard of 50 pence," seriously what was she thinking?

NGONGONGO

"So you not going to go after her?" Barbara questioned as she sat down next to Lee on the sofa who had his head in his hands. Tim was in the kitchen pacing back and forth to take his mind off of everything.

"What's the point? She clearly chooses Guy. Why would she want to stay with a lay about who's got hardly any money?" He sighed, willing himself not to cry.

"The point is you love her and she loves you...might have accidentally...opened her diary and read it but she does love you. Just with the holiday she hasn't found the right time to break up with Guy," Barbara explained as Lee's head shot up.

"She loves me?" That he couldn't get over. How could someone like Lucy love him?

"One hundred percent."

"Tim c'mon we're going to the airport!" Lee shouted as Tim bolted out the door. He'd obviously been waiting for Lee to say that, "thank you."

"I'm good for something," Barbara said with a flip of her hair. And with a roll of his eyes Lee grabbed his jacket and followed Tim out.

NGONGONGO

"Hang on," Lee exclaimed as he and Tim stood in front of Lucy and Guy.

Lucy looked relieved and happy and Guy...a Guy just looked pissed off. Winking secretly at Lee he knew Lucy was going to play along for now. So the conversation went ahead with Lucy hardly saying anything. Then Lee's heart jumped in his throat as Guy got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Flipping his head back and forth between the pair he had to interject. He couldn't lose her. Not now.

"Alright, maybe he's not a gangster, but he's still not right for you, Lucy. You're an independent woman with independent thoughts; you don't need some man making decisions for you," Lucy's eyes had been constantly trained on him throughout the speech and she looked sorry. "So tell him you'll say no," maybe she'd listen to him.

NGONGONGO

She'd actually left. Lucy had actually left with Guy. Barbara was obviously wrong then. Falling back on to the sofa Lee leant his elbows on his knees and sighed. He should have known Lucy would have picked Guy. Inwardly groaning as the door opened again, he assumed it was Barbara.

"Hello," Lucy sighed as Lee's head snapped up to see Lucy making her way towards him. A small relieved smile on her face but she was still unhappy.

"What are you doing here? Thought you's be in Sicily," he honestly did think she'd have gotten on the plane and gone with Guy.

"I was never going to leave you," Lucy replied automatically as her hand went to his knee, Lee placing his on top of hers, interlacing their fingers.

"Does he know?" Lee questioned as Lucy nodded her head.

"Yeah I came clean and he did the same. Turns out there was a woman in the hotel room with him and they slept together so he doesn't blame me or you," Lucy replied honestly as Lee nodded his head.

"Are you ok?" Was Lee's next question as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to take a bath," she announced as she stood up off of the sofa. Lee knew she needed some peace so nodding his head he stood up and gave her a quick kiss before letting her go, "you could join me?" Lucy asked shyly as Lee's head snapped up. That was the second time she had seen him move so fast.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last chapter. Sadly NGO series 7 is also coming to an end. Hopefully we all get the ending we want! Enjoy and thanks to everyone who's read,favourite, reviewed and followed. Sorry it's only short.**_

"I love you," Lee whispered to Lucy officially for the first time in her ear as they lay on the hammock in Lee's bedroom. Lying on the hammock when they had nothing to do had become a sort of tradition in the small amount of time they'd been together.

"I love you too," Lucy whispered back as she kissed the part of clothed chest next to her mouth. Lucy's grin widened as she felt Lee's do exactly the same at the top of her head as he squeezed her closer.

"I'm glad things worked out," he admitted as he felt Lucy nod her head against him.

"Me too. I'm sorry it took so long though," mumbled Lucy as she toyed with his fingers that rested on top of his stomach.

"There just wasn't a right time," Lee answered in her defence as she turned her head so she could see his. Smiling up at him she placed a chaste kiss to his lips, Lee immediately recapturing her lips. Shifting a bit he heard Lucy squeal as she clung on to him.

"What?" He questioned as Lucy shook her head.

"Nothing just thought we were going to tip then," she said with a shrug as Lee went back to kissing her.

"I wouldn't let you fall," he said in between kisses.

They were only stopped when they heard a knock on the door, "who is it!?" Lee shouted as he and Lucy got off of the hammock, reluctantly.

"It's Barbara! Just thought I should let you know Tim's in the living room. I said Lucy was in the toilet," they managed to make out through the wooden door.

"Thanks we'll be there now," he answered as he turned to Lucy, "I'll go first you go second." And with that he gave Lucy one last kiss before walking out of the bedroom door.

Walking out into the living room Lucy sighed as she saw Tim sitting on the sofa with a mug of tea in his hands. They had to tell him and tell him soon before he found out for himself. Rubbing her hands against her jeans she put on a smile as she went to greet her brother.

"Are you ok?" Tim questioned as Lucy rolled her eyes. She didn't want sympathy and she didn't need it. She had Lee.

"Yeah I'm fine," Lucy replied brightly just as Lee walked in as well. Slumping down on to the sofa he lifted his legs and placed them to rest on the coffee table in front of him.

"Who's not fine?" Lee questioned as he grabbed the remote, trying to look uninterested.

"Lucy,' Tim answered as the person in question rolled her eyes, she had just said she was fine.

"Why what's wrong?" Lee asked shooting up from the sofa as he went and sat next to her, his hand coming to rest on her knee as she gave him a small smile.

"Nothing I'm fine. Tim's making stuff up," she reassured him as Lee sighed a sigh of relief. Leaning back he shrugged his shoulders at the questioning glance Tim was aiming at them.

Deciding she was going to tell him Lucy straightened her back as she gulped slightly,"actually Tim there's something I want to tell you," Lucy started as Lee caught on. Looking slightly alarmed Lee scrambled to sit the furthest side away from Tim as Tim looked slightly perplexed.

"Go on," he encouraged now intrigued by their behaviour.

"Actually me and Lee want to tell you something," Lucy began again as Barbara stood in the doorway with a slightly concerned face. This could go either way.

"Both of you?" He questioned as Lee nodded his head, all be it a bit sheepishly.

"Um we're...we're seeing each other," Lucy blurted out as Tim let that information sink in to his head.

As soon as it had Tim lunged at Lee who scrambled away from the sofa as quickly as he could, holding his hands up in front of him."Tim think about what you're doing," he tried but that just made his best mate angrier.

"Why don't you think about what you're doing," Tim seethed as he made another attempt to lunge at Lee the only thug stopping him was Lucy's voice.

"I LOVE HIM!" And with that Tim stepped back as Lee scrambled to stand behind Lucy, his hand intertwining with hers.

"What?" Tim asked slightly shocked as Lucy stood straighter.

"I love him," she whispered as Tim's face darted to Lee's who couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, despite what had just happened.

"I love her too," Lee admitted as he squeezed Lucy's hand his face now one of determination as he looked at Tim,"and despite what you want I'm staying with her."

"Since when?" Tim finally sighed as he fell back down towards the sofa.

"You might want to go and hide," Lucy suggested to Lee as she gave him a quick kiss before he scampered off to lock himself in his bedroom. When Lucy told Tim, Lee was glad that he'd locked the door because Tim was banging on it mere seconds later.


End file.
